Fooled by innocence
by Honeyboon
Summary: Being alone for many years after her mother's death has left Lucy feeling fragile and vulnerable, to the point where she's eager to runaway from the fortress of solitude her father has built around her. So when Lucy finds out about a opportunity to go to the boarding school Mt st vermilion academy, she jumps at the chance to change her life.(high school AU)
1. A forlorn kingdom of ice

Every day was the same. Day after day Lucy waited. But to be honest she wasn't to sure of what she was even waiting for. Was it a handsome prince to sweep her of her feet and take her far, far away from this prison of riches and loneliness, or for her father to come back to his senses and be the loving, caring, man he once was? Or maybe for her mother to rise from the ashes of her demise and grant her with a bit of company in this forlorn kingdom of ice, for at the moment, she was all alone.

On mondays, wednesdays, and fridays, a tutor came. He taught her for only about 2 hours, but those to hours where a sanctuary for Lucy. But even so her young self craved more knowledge, finding serenity in the books that once belonged to her deceased mother. Back when her father was himself, he and Lucy's mother would go on for ages about how Lucy and her mother both shared the same crave for knowledge. After the passing of her mother though, no one is allowed in the library, and her father Jude get enraged whenever a foot is stepped onto the now sacred grounds.

Although this is a rule lucy knows vey, very well, she still often goes into the library, for her father had thrown himself into his work on the railroad in his dark, dingy room after the death of her mother, and would not notice anyways.

When Lucy was fifteen, she was aloud to go to the library with her tutor. Lucy was ecstatic about this new development, because not only after so long she gets to see the world, but this also means that somewhere deep, in the back of her father's mind, he did still think of her. The kind man he once was still there somewhere even if only deep,deep down. There was still hope.

It was a sunny day in april when Lucy was skipping down the estate stairs blonde hair bouncing, eager to escape her prison of solitude once more with her tutor, even if only for a few hours.

"I feel so bad for her." said the man in his late twenties, the same one who had been tutoring lucy since she was 9, to the chauffeur that always picked him up to bring him to the estate, because there were no public transportation connecting the heartfilia estate to the outside world, and the man's tutoring job, sadly, did not make nearly enough for him to be able to afford a car. "She's the daughter of the richest man around and yet it seems like she has so little." he said, shaking his head, sighing and tisking as if in sympathy.

"But really, It's starting to get annoying, cus' I've had to teach her for all these years." he's says in confidence. "I mean, I'm also like, her only emotional support. I took her to the library yesterday saying her dad wanted her to go, but really I kinda just bended the rules a bit and took her without telling anyone. If I didn't tho' who knows, she'd probably just rot away in this mansion with a father who doesn't want her, never seeing the outside world." He says af if he had done the girl a solid. "Like man, why can't he take care of his own daughter instead of pushing the responsibility onto others?" As he finished his rant, lucy ran back into the estate and back into her room, before he could see her, and her tears.

"You done now?" the chauffeur snapped after long story. He frankly did not care much about this man or his life story. He was old. He was tired. He just wanted to go home to his family.

"Oh uh yeah" said the tutor awkwardly spat while scratching his head, right before the chauffeur speed of into the distance. "Jezz don't get your pantys in a twist." he mumbled when the chauffeur left, not having the courage to say it to his face.

 _A father who doesn't want her_. The thought ran through Lucy's head as three sharp knocks hit her door and echoed through her large but almost empty room.

Lucy didn't acknowledge it.

More knocks came, starting to slowly become more vigorous, but Lucy either didn't care or didn't notice, because all she can do at the moment is try to wrap her head around the mind blowing idea that her _father didn't want her_.

At last he just opens the door, appearing clearly irritated by her behavior.

But Lucy was burning, sering with anger, almost as if at any moment, she would explode. She thought she was dying. What was the purpose of her staying here? At this moment and this moment alone she finally realized,

There is no one who loves her.

And with out having a single person to love or be loved by left, what purpose was there left, for her to stay in this estate anymore, for her to _live_ anymore?

No one was coming to take her away from this prison.

"Hello?" the tutor blurted out, now more confused and concerned than angry.

" _Go away_ " Lucy whispered, voice wisping along with the air conditioning making her voice almost inaudible.

"huh?"

"GO **AWAY**! GET **LOST**!" Lucy's voice cracked from the presser she was feeling, her her head felt light from all the yelling, and her face was damp from her tear and sweat.

"Lu-lu-lucy I'm here to tutor-" the tutor is interrupted by Lucy's high pitched scream.

"NO TUTORING TODAY!" she bellowed from the top of her lungs, turning red as a tomato, shaking with anger and a hint of… fear.

"O-o k" the tutor nervously shook out as he felt the room. Leaving Lucy all alone once again.

And as the clock struck twelve, Lucy cried for hours until she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Aye yo its honeyboon coming at you with this sick new chapter. Please enjoy! (; 3


	2. I want to be a fairy

The dim nights that were spent with Lucy crying by herself continued, and no one came to console her. Her tutor had not come back, he had called the land line a few times, only to meet the robotic voice of answering machine. About three nights passed and each and every night, she had the same dream, of her frolicing with her mother the estates 20 acres of gardens, surrounded by daisy, lilies, roses and poppies. Lucy's mother, holding her right hand, and Lucy using her left to hold her favorite doll, Michell, she had her favorite pink dress on, and her mother looked like an angel fallen from heaven, everything was right and perfect in her life, as it should be.

And then she would waken to the bright sun once again rising above the hills miles away from the estate. Declaring the start of a new day, and another day alone.

But Lucy did not rise with the sun. She stayed down. Unable to fall asleep she'd wait hours until the sun had at last set, so she could once more live within a dream.

On the fourth night since the incident, Lucy could not seem to will herself to close her eyes once more. Maybe it was her malnutritioned body telling her to get some food or some water, but she couldn't sleep. So instead, she escaped. She grabbed the money she was meant to pay the tutor with, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and vans before she hightailed it outta there, leaving on the rouge sweat hoodie she had been wearing for the last four days.

She then threaded through the darkness insearch of her bike. But the thing was, Lucy had no _idea_ how to ride a bike in the first place. She had always had one, but never got the chance to use it. And when I say always had one I mean always. It's pink with white and purple tassels. It has _training wheels_. Pinky pie was on the front basket.

Lucy had clearly not anticipated how long it would take to ride across 60 acres of land, because after just 10 minutes of struggling to riding on her tryiclice, she gave up and just took a golf cart. She rode the golf cart for about an hour before finally reaching the bus stop. After waiting for the bus for what seemed like ages, the bus finally came and she boarded it, leaving the golf cart behind as she advanced on in her journey.

She had stayed on that bus for about an hour until she reach a city with bright lights, big towers, and loud people.

She was in utter _shock_. Lucy had been to the city before as a child, and a smaller somewhat suburban area near her house not too long ago to go to the library, but this was astounding.

Street lights lighting the night as people sang, talked, walked, even slept along the city's bustling streets. It was hot of course it was august, but for some reason it was a different type of hot. Like a thousand people's body heat pressing against you to envelop you in a strong yet pleasant hug you could not break free from.

As Lucy walked down the long city streets examining each and every crack on the side walk, the names sloppily spray painted on the was, the Mcdonalds bags and candy rappers that littered the streets, the occasional stray cat, she sucked it all in, savoring the beauty, before she saw it.

In a small bodega underneath an ageing brick apartment building with rusting, fragile looking fire escapes, was a magazine.

And above that magazine there was a poster. 'Mt st vermillion academy of language arts' it read, showing a picture of a enchanting white haired girl as her long wavy hair that flowed through the wind almost as if it beckoned you to touch it.

She picked it up the new, freshly printed magazine under the poster and opened it to reveal paragraphs and photos of the most beautiful people lucy had ever seen in all her years of existence. She started to read the interview segment of a boy with salmon hair, a devious smile, and what lucy was sure was the deepest, onyx eyes on the planet.

' _Why do you love mt st vermillion?_ ' was written in a gagid speech bubble pointing the opposite direction of the pink haired boy, meant to represent the interviewer talking.

' _I love mt st vermillion beca-_ '

"Yo kid" said the man behind the deli counter, as he took a long drag of what seemed like a cigarette.

"This ain't a library you gotta buy that or ska-" Lucy slammed 20 dollars on the counter, grabbed a honey bun, and opened it to take a large, moist bight of it, while not putting down the magazine or looking away from it

"Aight wait a sec" the man reached under the counter to pull out the change he owed the blonde,

"Ok so that'll be-" he started, only to find she was gone.

.

.

.

"Ay watch it!" screamed a rushed plump man with a red face as he hurled into lucy knocking her over, drowning her newly purchased magazine in a puddle of swampy water. Lucy would have been devastated, but she had already got all the info she wanted out of that magazine. The words of the pink haired boy echoed in her head, shaking her very essence.

' _I love mt st vermillion because everyone in our school is nakama. We're all fairies of fairy tail, no matter of our past, future, or present. We protect each other, and grow together.'_

'I want to be a fairy too'

* * *

Hey, its Honeyboon, AGAIN. with this chapter right hiea. Enjoy.


End file.
